


Piercing Proposing

by EpicKiya722



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, And he liked it so he's putting a ring on it, Brian Letty and Ramsey are Team Wedding Planners, Deckard and Sam join Team Wedding Planners, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, I attempted both, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Or At Least I Tried, Roman just wants to take care of Little Nobody, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Uno is a SERIOUS matter, Untraditional Proposing, no chill, possessive roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: After a very long time dating, Roman decides it's high time he puts a ring on it. But there was so no way he was proposing the 'traditional' way.





	Piercing Proposing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I admit it. After the eighth movie, Roman x Little Nobody jumped on my list of ships. By now, I should have armada.

"So... you're going to do it?"

"Gah!"

Ignoring the startled glances by the nearby costumers, Roman turned to glare at the blond male and the curly haired female standing in his personal bubble, mischievous grins on their faces. "Can y'all not do shit like that?! Seriously!"

"Rome, Rams asked a question. You're in a jewelry store with a small box in your hand. Are you really going to do it?", Brian asked. "Are you really going to settle down?"

Roman glanced at the small dark purple box in his hand. A smile formed on his face, thinking of the reason he brought it. 

"If it's him. I've always been looking for the right one for this. And I found him. I just hope he's on the same boat."

Ramsey lightly slapped at Roman's arm after he pocketed the box. "You know he is. You two have been hooked on each other since day one."

"You and Tej are no better.", Brian teased.

"Like you can talk, Mr. Toretto!"

Brian quickly covered his face to his the swooning smile that undoubtedly formed as he thought about his husband. "Leave me alone."

"Say, did you two follow me here?", Roman questioned as the three of them walked out the shop. "If so, nosy."

"You know they did."

The trio yelped, jumping. They heard strong, yet feminine laughter.

Brian glared at the culprit, taking a mock swing at her. "Damn it, Letty! Really?!"

"I got curious as to why I saw you drive off after Roman. So I followed.", Letty admitted with a shrug. "By the way, why did you go into that jewelry shop, Roman?"

"First, let me get one thing cleared. You followed Brian and Ramsey because you were curious as to why they were curious about what I was doing and followed me?"

"Yup.", Letty answered, sounding out each letter with amusement. "Now answer my question."

"Well, it rhymes with carriage and it involves rings, flower, cliche piano music, pastors and lingerie.", Ramsey teased.

Letty blinked, contemplating for a few seconds before gasping and giving Roman a swift punch to his arm.

"Ow! The hell?!"

"Dude, you're actually asking him? You finally taking Queen Bee's advice and putting a ring on it?"

"Out of all people, Letty says that?", Brian mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. He's the one, you know? I can see myself with him, just him.", Roman sighed contentedly, eyes bright. "He's everything."

"Wow. Picture perfect moment right here. I haven't seen him this starstruck about Little Nobody since he wore a crop top."

"He kept that, too.", Ramsey added. 

"So when you're proposing? How you're proposing?", Brian asked his childhood friend. He thought back to when Dom asked for his hand. The moment was intense, jeopardizing and all the while perfect. Dom swore Brian shone brighter than he ever had before.

"Soon. I'm freestyling it. I want it to be special, man. I'm not going the traditional way.", Roman answers, taking a stand by his dark red Bentley. He remembered choosing the car because of how **_good_** Eric looked standing beside it. That lead to one of their more greater, passionate moments. In the backseat. The scratches were still there. "He deserves that."

"Aaahhh! When, not if, Little Nobody says yes, can I be the best man, right?", Brian asked. "Wait, Eric's definitely the bride and there's only Ramsey, Letty, Mia and Elena. On the groom's side, there's Dom, Luke, Tej, Owen, Mr. Nobody and Deckard. Wait! Mr. Nobody is walking Little Nobody down the aisle. Urgh! This is complicated."

"Brian, I haven't proposed yet.", Roman reminded, opening his door. "And because I haven't, don't spoil this to anybody. Especially Eric, got it?"

"Yup!", the trio unionized.

"Good. Now, go find something to do with yourselves." With that, Roman got into his Bentley and drove off.

The others watched him until he disappeared. They exchanged excited glances.

"Should we start planning?"

"I already know the colors I want to use. I wonder if Little Nobody would wear a dress."

"I call music! And catering!"

* * *

Since there was no recent missions, the Team pretty much had some free time until one did pop up. For now, they took to entertaining themselves.

"Red."

"Fuck me."

"Uno, bitch!"

There was a collection of groans as Owen slapped down a red two card. From the couch, Eric rolled his eyes, bouncing Baby Brian on his lap. "Owen, I think you're a little into that game."

"Whatever."

"I can't... I can't go on like this...", Dom sighed.

"Never have I thought Dominic Toretto would feel defeated at a card game.", Deckard teased.

"This is no ordinary card game. This is Uno! That's on the list with Monopoly, Mario Kart and Poker."

"What the hell did I walk into?"

The group watched as Roman came through the den's threshold, circling around them before taking his seat next to his boyfriend. The two shared a quick kiss in greeting. "Please tell me there isn't going to be any bloodshed in the next few seconds."

"They're playing Uno. Of course, there will be.", Eric chuckled, shifting the infant in his arms so he was resting on his chest. The baby yawned, nuzzling his round face in the agent's tee. Roman watched his boyfriend, a warm feeling in his chest as the other lightly rocked the baby. He could imagine their own child in Eric's arms, sleeping and safe. "Guys, Baby Brian is sleeping now. So quiet it down, please."

"Okay, Little Nobody.", Luke responded, putting down a Wild Card. "Green. Let's finish this up so I can pick up Sam from school."

"I thought I was doing that.", Deckard said, leaning closer on Hobbs' shoulder.

The slightly taller man glanced down at him, circling an arm around his waist. "You just want to show off, don't you?"

"Hey, Sammy is gonna be my stepdaughter soon. I think I'm allowed to show off... and give future admirers warnings."

"And that's why she loves you."

"Uno out. I win.", Owen smirked, keeping in mind of the sleeping infant still present.

Little Nobody stood up, still holding and softly rocking Baby Brian in his arms, carrying him down the hall to one of the rooms. The others watched him, some indifferent and some amused.

"Little Nobody seems to be good with little babies.", Tej teased.

"Was that a pun?", Dom asked.

"Maybe."

"I need Ramsey to come back and take you to a game convention or something. You're talking crazy."

"When isn't he?", Roman joked just as Eric came back into the room, Ramsey, Letty and Brian coming in, too.

"Shut up, Pearce."

"I got that covered."

Within a split moment, Roman found himself with a lap full of Eric, arms around his neck and warm lips against his own. He instantly placed his hands on the small of the other's back, moaning his delight from the kiss, even if it didn't last long.

"Okay, that just earned you something special later."

And he already had that 'something' planned.

"I missed you earlier. Where did you go?" Eric shifted so he could sit beside his boyfriend, but Roman kept him in his lap.

"I just had to get some things done. Don't worry. I'll let you know soon enough."

"You better."

"Ugh, I swear you two are worse than Dom and me.", Brian sassed, settling himself on his own beau's lap. "And we're **_married_**." The blond grinned even wider when he caught the warning glare his childhood friend shot him.

"Except when it comes to street racing. No one can beat you there. Especially in couple street racing.", Letty stated from the nearby kitchen. 

"What can I say? I like the prizes I get after winning.", Dom retorted, kissing Brian on the back of his neck.

"But you're a damn baby at Uno.", Owen remarked.

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, Toretto. Bri-Bri wouldn't appreciate that."

"Owen, with me and Luke. We're picking up Sam from school. I don't trust you to stay here.", Deckard demanded in that big brotherly tone.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Luke."

Owen quickly scrambled out his seat to take off, but Hobbs was faster, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder before following the older Shaw out. The others could only watch in amusement.

"Those two. Hard to believe they're killers.", Ramsey giggled, snuggling into Tej's side.

"Like how some of us went from criminals to rich secret agents?", Brian added.

"Skills, cars, motivation and family. That's how.", Roman remarked. He bounced Little Nobody on his leg a little, running his fingers on his thighs. "Today, you and me. Out."

"Oh? Just you and me?", Eric asked softly, leaning closer so their noses brushed. He blushed, keeping in a small moan when his thighs were squeezed. He caught the dark, dominating gaze in his boyfriend's eyes. It sent good chills down his spine. He was positive they'll engage in those activities much later.

"Just you and me. A date."

"You just want to spoil me, don't you?"

"I thought I had every right to."

"Yup. Those two are worse.", Tej said, no one else disagreeing with him.

* * *

He figured Roman had to be up to something. However, that was a faraway thought at the moment. 

The younger agent was starting to change his mind about sitting across the table from the other man. He felt so... _**timid**_ from the staring Roman was giving him. It shifted from a bright twinkling of affection to a dark cast of lust. Eric wasn't new to either look, so used to both, however, he haven't seen them all at once.

He didn't mind it really, a fluttering feeling in his chest knowing Roman was only giving these looks to him. But he felt _**unprepared**_. Roman was unpredictable, even if he knew him so well.

It was what Eric adored of his boyfriend.

"Alright, Roman, why are you looking at me like that?", he questioned, no longer holding his curiosity.

Roman let out a chuckle, that deep rumble that brought red to his cheeks. "Like what?"

"Like... Like so in love with me. I don't doubt that you are though."

"And you wouldn't be misguided. I _**am**_ so in love with you." Roman reached across the table, grabbing onto Eric's hands. The couple never really shied away from public affection, but they always kept it to a minimum depending on the location. "More than you ever know."

"Damn it, Rome. I hate it when you say things like that.", Eric groaned, pulling his hands away so that he could cover his face. "It makes me feel... feel..."

"Giddy?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I can check that off my list."

"You asshole."

"I'm your asshole though."

"I'm glad you're aware of that."

Roman gave another laugh. He loved it how Eric could bounce from one emotion to the next in a graceful manner. His personal favorite was shy and straight-laced to sassy and daring. He gave himself credit for that. Also, Little Nobody's shifting expressions gave him another reason to give him that ring.

"I always have been."

* * *

 "Lavender would look great on him. It would bring out his eyes."

"Ooh! Silver accents."

"Springtime or winter?"

"Winter. Snow would look magnificent around them."

"What about the cake?"

"More importantly... what lingerie should Little Nobody wear for the honeymoon?"

"Why are you three huddled together like some meeting?"

Letty, Ramsey and Brian looked up, spotting Samantha coming closer. She peeked over Brian's shoulder and gasped. "That dress is so pretty! Are you planning a wedding?"

"Yup. Want to help?", Brian asked, making room for her.

She sat down, excitement on her face. 

"Now, you can't say anything to the others. Promise?"

"Yes, Uncle B. Ooh! That lavender and silver color scheme looks nice."

"Hobbs has blessed us this girl with a vision!"

* * *

Honestly, he wished he brought the ring with him. Eric was way too perfect to be real. Way too special. Enchanting, irresistible.

Onlookers seemingly noticed, giving desiring glances. Both sexes alike.

With that ring, it would be easy to show Eric Reisner was taken. That he was _**his**_.

Right now, he could settle for the smiles the agent gave him. And maybe a hickey or two.

"And I swear that was the last time I'm drinking Belgian beer with Mr. Nobody. The beer I have no problem with. It's him and his competitive streak. It's scary.", Eric said, lightly shaking the cup in his hand. "But I don't think I will ever get Dom's obsession with Corona."

"I don't think anyone does.", Roman agreed. "Not even Brian."

"And they're married." Eric gave a thoughtful nod at that. "You know, I admit I didn't know how good their relationship was until I saw them after the whole thing with Cipher. Brian... He was so happy to see Dom and vice versa. And when during missions? They fight like two halves sewed together as a whole. When one is down, the other pushes on harder. It's... nice."

Roman caught the pondering within those blues he fell for. It wasn't much hard thinking realizing what Little Nobody was thinking about. 

"You want that, don't you? Genuine love?", he asked, taking the other's hand and pulling him one. He noticed one woman eyeing Eric as if the man was hers. So for good measure, he planted a firm kiss on Eric's lips, peeking over at the woman. Satisfaction filled him when the stern stiffness of her face proved that she got the message. Others as well.

And even so Roman staked his claim, he let the kiss drag out longer, giving tender nibbles to Eric's bottom lip, pushing his tongue in the awaiting mouth. 

The agent whimpered during and after the kiss, feeling slightly dizzy. He stood there, blinking and composing himself. "Wow. Taken by that kiss? I think it's safe to say I already have it."

* * *

 Around four, Deckard, Owen, Dom, Luke and Tej had came to the sight of scattered magazines, little fabric squares, plastic flowers, ribbons and color swatches all over the den's floor.

Brian was laying on the couch, Baby Toretto on his lap, Letty on the floor, Samantha hunched over the table. And Ramsey was practically sprawled out on the chair. All four of them looked exhausted.

"Uh... Sam, is this some school project I wasn't aware of?", Hobbs questioned, eyebrow raised.

Remembering the vow she took, Samantha nodded. "Yup. For... Art. Designs and stuff."

"This... You choose weddings?", Tej voiced, suspicious of the situation.

"Yup."

"I guess we'll go then.", Dom suggested, slowly backing out.

He, Tej, Luke and Owen disappeared seconds later.

Deckard stayed, arms crossed. "This isn't for some art project, is it?"

"Damn. It isn't.", Ramsey sighed, knowing it wasn't best to lie to Deckard since he know the truth eventually.

"Thought so. Who's getting married?"

"Please don't tell the others. Roman will be pissed.", Brian begged.

The older smirked. "Oooh. So he decided to  propose to Little Nobody, huh?"

"Bet later they'll make baby Nobodies and Romans.", Letty chuckled. "Cute ones." She reached up and tickled Baby Brian's feet. He wiggled, giggling loudly.

"Too cute.", Ramsey sighed, opening up a binder. She looked up at Deckard. "Want to help?"

He grinned, settling down and taking a magazine from the table. "I'm not just professional killer."

* * *

 By the time the sky was blanketed with a deep obsidian blue with few stars and a waning moon, Eric and Roman were making their way into their shared room.

They had past the others, ignoring their smug grins and whistles.

Although, Eric was puzzled by the scattered materials he saw around Deckard, Brian, Letty, Ramsey, and Sam. He decided not to question it, more focused on the small caresses his boyfriend was giving to him.

It was enough to send goosebumps on his skin, shivers of anticipation flowing through him like rainwater to a stream.

When Roman hiked him up, he didn't stop the jolted gasp from escaping his lips. His arms and legs secured themselvess around Roman's neck and waist with a mind separated from his own. He felt his back being pressed against the wall seconds later, his blues meeting predatory deep chocolate.

He didn't have to hear any words spoken to know that Roman wanted him.

The feeling was highly mutual.

The material of the jeans may be thick, however, he could still just how hard he was. How hot he was.

"Roman...", he whimpered out, not sure what else to say. It almost seemed his breath was stolen from right out of him when his boyfriend drifted his hands to his hips. He dipped the edges of his fingers under Eric's shirt, rubbing the skin that darkened on a light strawberry red color. The shirt was lifted a tad bit more, increasing the impatience Eric now possessed. His legs were already beginning to weakened due to the tortuous slowing of time.

"Remember that 'special treat' I promised you?", Roman teased, his voice huskier and undeniably sexier than the agent remembered.

It made him want to completely render himself.

"Yes..."

Oh fuck... that grin!

"Good."

Eric resisted the urge to yelp and complain when his feet touched the floor. Roman remained between his legs, tailing his fingers to the button of the slightly smaller man's pants. The brunet sucked a breath, seeing Roman's fingers work quickly. He whimpered, _**whimpered**_ when he heard the button come undone.

* * *

 

He found this _**unfairly**_ pleasurable.

 Roman had no right. No right to feel this good against him.

Inside him.

But Eric wasn't going to complain about it.

"Aaaahhh... R-Roman... Roman... d-deeper..."

He had the nerve to laugh. Against his neck, the skin already redder from the increasing passion and sweaty from the burning he felt as the energy leave him. He still held onto the man above him, knees shaking when Roman did go deeper.

He exhaled, eyes closed while a tingle of ecstasy boiled within his lower back and up. Eric moaned helplessly as Roman dragged himself out in an agonizingly slow pace, looking down at his partner with mischief. "I love it when you beg."

"Fucker.", The brunet hissed out, opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Eric let out another whimper with Roman snapping his hips forward. He dug his nails within the darker man's shoulders, his thighs quivering as fingers caressed them a bit harder. He didn't even have to be handled down there at this point.

He was already at the limit of release because Roman was just that good.

However, it felt _**different**_ tonight.

Roman seemingly treasured him more. Impossibly more than he already did.

His words were highly striking, underlined with eternal promises.

"I want to give you forever, Eric. Anything and everything you want.", he whispered, kissing the side of Eric's swollen lips. "You deserve it all. All."

"You is just enough, Ro... oh my damn...", Eric whined, his prostate brutalized by Roman.

The sensation was too real. Way too real.

Roman trailed his fingers upward to Eric's hips, chuckling again at the shiver under his fingertips. He hoped there was more nights like this. More moments where he could have _**his**_ Eric unravel like this. Haze in his eyes, skin smooth and moist. His lips red and plump from the amount of kissing the couple has done, opened to sass, moan or gasp.

He shifted their positions, sitting upwards with their chests flushed together. Eric loosened his legs, but clenched his fingers on Roman's shoulders. A gasp came out this time. His entrance unconsciously tightened around Roman's cock as he thrusted upwards. "Shit... Eric, baby..."

Another whine.

An added groan from the other.

This was a dance of intimacy they were familiar with, just with another tempo.

"Roman, Roman... please..."

"Just do it, baby."

Roman prompted him, grabbing his ass to lift him to the tip, dropping him down. That was enough for Eric to let out a shout, his resistance crumbling down. He quaked, his fingers clenching and unclenching against equally wet skin as his release flew out of him. He exhaled when Roman released as well, inside him.

Gently, Eric was settled back into the pillows, allowing him to let himself relax. Roman leaned down to kiss his forehead, running fingers through his short hair and pulling out regretfully. He smiled when Eric reached out for him as he made a move to get up.

"Baby, stay down."

"Cuddle with me."

"Let me turn on the shower. We clean and then cuddle. Sounds like a plan?"

Eric nodded, agreeing that sounded a lot better.

* * *

 "Did you ask? Did you ask?"

"Brian, calm down. He's still sleeping."

"I reckon. I can see the evidence on your shoulders."

"Dom, get Brian. He's being annoying again."

Before the blond could retort, his husband moved from the coffee machine and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He kissed Brian's side temple, laughing at the pout he gave. "Bri, stop harassing Roman. And what do you mean 'ask him'?"

"Big mouth.", Roman growled.

"I can spill.", Deckard volunteered.

"No."

"But---"

"Roman, I have a question."

The group turned to see Eric waltzing into the kitchen, clad in an oversized shirt. His face formed with confusion as he held up his left hand. Dom, Luke, Owen and Tej blinked, also puzzled while Brian, Deckard, Letty, Ramsey and Sam grinned when they all saw a sparkling on Eric's ring finger.

It was a simple ring, silver with a tint of blue, emerald cut.

Roman didn't want to go too all out with it.

"Yeah, Eric?"

The agent stared at the ring on his finger, both baffled and amazed.

"Um... This ring wasn't on my finger last night, was it?"

"It wasn't... until you fell asleep."

Eric blinked this time, staring at his partner. "Did... did you put it on?"

"Yes. Isn't that what someone would do to the person they're engaged to?"

"Wha... what? Engaged?"

Roman gave a chuckle, heading over to the slightly younger man, putting him in an embrace. "Yeah. Engaged. As in me asking you to marry me. Give you my last name, you know? A wedding, a honeymoon. All that jazz."

Eric blinked once more, obvious to all their friends grinning now. He stared into dark browns, a red tint on his cheeks. "You... you're asking me to marry you? You want... to marry me?"

Roman nodded, planting a firm kiss on Eric's nose then forehead. He rubbed the tips of his fingers on the other's lower back, hands on his own shoulders. "Of course I do. I don't know who else I rather grow old with. Who I would go crazy and possessive over. So do you feel the same?"

Within half a second, Roman found himself holding up a rather excited Eric Reisner, legs clamped around his waist and arms hugging his neck.

"Yes! I do! I will marry you!"

"Is that what you were so secretive and giddy about yesterday?", Tej asked at Ramsey.

"Guilty as charged."

"Sam's 'project' was just a cover.", Luke stated.

"Yup. Roman told us not to tell.", Brian replied, his phone out as he shot pictures of the newly engaged couple. "Adorable. Dom, you remember how you proposed to me?"

"Yeah! Like I could forget. A very angry drug lord chasing us."

"You having the nerve to get yourself killed after you asked me to officially become a Toretto."

"Good times."

"You two have some danger kink going on and that worries me.", Deckard deadpanned.

"Like you and Hobbs could talk.", Owen reminded.

By now, Roman and Eric were stargazing in each other's eyes, holding hands over a plate of freshly cooked bacon.

"Hey, hey. At least, we keep it in the bedroom."

"Yeah, right. And I'm a purple and pink striped platypus with an unicorn horn."

"So, soon to be Pearce and Pearce, when can we set up for the celebration party? I'm dealing with the music and catering.", Letty announced.

"I get to help! Ooh, I already got some ideas for the decorations.", Samantha voiced, bouncing Baby Toretto on her lap.

Eric glanced at Roman who shrugged. "I guess they started planning our wedding."

"You damn skippy. Eric, dress or pants?", Brian asked.

"W-wait! I'm not wearing a dress!"

"But you'll look so beautiful in one!", Ramsey pouted.

"No, Ramsey. No."

"It will make it easier for Roman on your honeymoon."

"At least wear lingerie.", Letty added.

"Oh my god. We're not having this conversation in front of the kids."

"But there's little time left!"

"We just got engaged!"

"And?"

"Unbelievable."

Eric quickly escaped out the kitchen, speeding up when Letty, Brian, Deckard, Ramsey and Sam followed. Dom turned to Roman, bumping his shoulder. "You know, they're gonna drive him up a fucking wall."

"Should I go save him?"

"If you want a sane spouse, I recommend it."

Roman ran off, already in husband mode.

With him gone, Owen turned to Luke and Tej.

"When are you two going to tie the knot with Deckard and Ramsey?"

"We aren't having this conversation right now!"

"When I damn well feel like it!"

"Besides, I don't think they need to go overboard with planning three weddings at once."


End file.
